


Under the Mountain

by Phlyarologist



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Infinite Canvas, Kakariko Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist
Summary: Sleepy afternoon in a small town.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Press Start VI





	Under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rynling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynling/gifts).



> It's big. Keep scrolling.
> 
> (If you would like to do some horizontal scrolling as well, I stuck a full-size version [here](https://this-exists.webs.com/normal_town.html) that won't scale to your browser window. If you would prefer not to scroll at all, [here it is zoomed all the way out](https://this-exists.webs.com/normaller_town.html).)


End file.
